An optical see through combiner is a fundamental component in an augmented reality display system. The optical combiner enables the real world and an artificially generated scene created by a computer and created by a projector to be optically superimposed.
There are a number of optical systems that have been proposed and adopted with one of the main requirements is to take the projection system away from the eye so it does not obscure the natural view of the world. However, high performance optical combiner systems are complex and difficult to fabricate.
There is a need to provide improved optical combiners that are easier to manufacture and have better performance than current optical systems.